Dream Date
by RoseyR
Summary: Tricker (Len) decided to trick Scissors (Rin) into going on a dream date with him, will Scissors have fun, or will it end bad? RinxLen TrickerxScissors


Another cute Tricker Len x Scissor Rin story :3

Disclaimer: Vocaloid does not belong to me.

* * *

Scissors x Tricker (RinxLen)

A girl wearing a ragged hooded coat was walking around the park while holding her teddy bear in a hug. She continued walking trying to look for a certain dream eating demon name Tricker.

**Scissors's P.O.V.**

I continued waiting for Tricker since he told me to see him here for some reason, I decided to stop and lay down on the trunk of a near by tree, I continued waiting and waiting till I started feeling sleepy, and before I knew it, I fell asleep.

_"Please honey, put down the scissors!"_

"No no stay away!

I was having a nightmare of what I did to my family a long time ago, for some reason before I met Tricker I regret killing them, but now, I don't feel anything whenever I dream about that, but that doesn't mean I'll ever feel sad or lonely for what I did, mostly because I had my teddy bear her with me in my arms to help me feel safe...for some reason, my teddy bear feels different, it feels like a persons head instead of the plush my teddy bear is made of.

I quickly opened my eyes to find Tricker laying his head on my lap, sleeping. I couldn't help but feel heat coming to my cheeks, but quickly realized that my teddy bear was gone.

_...Where the hell is my teddy bear?!_

Before I knew it I quickly put my hands around Tricker's neck and shaked him rapidly.

"Where is it!" I demanded.

"W-where's who?!" he asked a bit surprised in his face.

"Where is my teddy bear!" I screamed.

Before I could strangle him even more, he quickly disappeared from my hands, and reappeared a few inches in front of me.

"Oh you mean your little buddy," he said with a calm smirk on his face.

I was about to slap him until the park started to change around us and I already realized I was still dreaming, and Tricker is in my head messing with my dreams...again.

"Let me guess, this isn't the real world, is it?" I said.

"Nope, your still in your pretty little head," he said, "a good thing too cause you would have actually killed me if we weren't in your head."

"Um you know that you could still use your powers to get out of my grip whether we are in my head or not," I said with a bit of annoyance on my face.

"I know," he replied.

"Fine, now leave so I can wake up and go home," I said.

"Wait, I was the one who invited you to the park in the first place for a reason, he said.

"Oh right, so why did you ask me to come to the park," I asked.

"Well I thought we could have a little date here in you head," he said with a big grin on his face.

"...What,"

"Oh come on, it'll be fun," he said.

"No, now get out, so I can wake up," I demanded.

"Nope," he replied.

"Are you really going there," I said a bit annoyed.

"Yep," he said with a sweet smile.

I decided to give in since I can't do anything in here while he's around, so after I agree, he snapped his fingers and a fancy table appeared before us, I then let myself sit in one of the chairs while he sat in the chair across from me.

"Are the flowers really necessary?" I asked.

He just gave me a smile and shrugged, he then snapped his fingers again and there before me was my teddy bear wearing a small waiter's outfit. I couldn't help but think it was cute, but I gotta remember that that wasn't my real teddy bear.

"Really your gonna make my teddy bear the waiter?" I said.

"Thought it would comfort you to be waited on by a familiar face, or should I say plushy face," he chuckled at his bad joke.

I couldn't help but give a big sigh of annoyance. After the "date" in my head was finally over, and the table vanished in thin air, I couldn't help but feel like I did enjoyed the date, even though it was mostly forced by Tricker.

"Okay we finished your little date now get out so I can-"

Before I could finish my sentence, Tricker grabbed my arm and quickly kissed me on the lips, I was surprised, yet the kiss was fantastic and I couldn't help but kiss back. After we finally parted from the kiss I looked at Tricker with my normal face, but with a blush across entire face. He gave me a loving smile, while looking into my eyes lovingly.

"Guess I'll let you wake up now," he said as he vanished out of my head.

I finally woke up from that dream date I was forced to take, I was back in the park and it looked like half of the day was almost over, I looked at my lap to find my teddy bear still there as well as tricker still lying on my other lap. I couldn't help but blush a bit and leaned in and kissed him on the forehead, I then realized he wasn't sleeping at all, he automatically kissed me on the lips after I kissed him on the forehead.

"Hehe now wasn't that sweet of you to kiss me like that," he said with a big smirk on his face.

My right eye started twitching as I grabbed my scissors and put them dangerously close to his face.

"Do that again, and you'll really see my danger side," I said as we both smiled, him being a bit more scared.

I'll admit though, I love Tricker as much as I love my teddy bear...maybe even a bit more.


End file.
